User blog:Rigbybestie1510/7343478342783478
AngryGodzillaPie oi *4:45 Rigbybestie1510 ANGRIES *JULELES *4:48 CoolJule hello *4:48 Rigbybestie1510 Mozilla's being a bitch lately... >< *4:49 AngryGodzillaPie So I'm trying to make a fighting game with giant monsters, with all of them having a 50s to 70s monster/b-movie feel, and I'm running out of Monsters...DX *Welcome to the Park! Please review our rules. *Chat hacks initialized. *To report errors or bugs, or to suggest features or translations, leave a message at w:c:User talk:Monchoman45. *4:49 Rigbybestie1510 D: *I wish I could help, but I'm not an expert on monsters... *I'm more into Mythical Creatures. *:O OBEEZY IS ONLINE Awwwwww... I'm trying to draw Medic!Rig... DX Err, I mean... I'm not trying to draw anything... Nothing like that anyway... ...just feeding into my unhealthy obsession with the Medic... ^^; *Sorry... I'll shut up... *4:53 AngryGodzillaPie So far I have....a Godzilla expy, a King Kong expy, a Voltron expy, an ice monster, a giant gargoyle, an alien blob, a giant snake, a Giant Claw expy, a giant plant, a giant gator, some rock thing, a robotic dinosaur, a Baragon/Anguirus expy, a Hydra-type, a mutant T-Rex, a prehistoric lizard, a classic alien invader, a dragon, a Deadly Mantis expy, a magma monster, a giant lava tiki based golem, a electricity monster, a rogue 'Murrican robot, a mutant electric/moray eel, and a 49 and 11/12 foot Giantess *oh and a giant Galapagos tortoise *sorry was typing and finding the Monsters *I vish to shee Maydickgh!Rig *4:53 Rigbybestie1510 I LOVE ALL OF THEM *AND OKAY *IF ONLY I CAN STOP SLACKING OFF AND DRAW ALREADY *TheCryptic has come to work. *4:55 TheCryptic How do you change your color on "Profile"? *4:56 Rigbybestie1510 Uhhhhhhhhh... you can't do that, I believe. Well, without MediaWiki. But, you have to be an admin or US for that. *4:56 TheCryptic On my wiki? *4:56 Rigbybestie1510 Oh. *4:57 TheCryptic Do you like RS? *4:57 Rigbybestie1510 I'm not an expert on MW, so still, you have to ask US about that. It's a bunch of coding and such, I'm sure. *4:57 AngryGodzillaPie ... *why else would we be on the RS wiki? *4:57 Rigbybestie1510 ^^^^^^^^^^^ *4:57 TheCryptic I have been watching it since I was 22 *4:58 Rigbybestie1510 It's okay, I'm not a rabid fan of it anymore. It's quality went down a bit. It's really meh now. I wish it'd end already. *4:58 TheCryptic It was hinted to have a Season 6. *5:00 Rigbybestie1510 I been watching it since... what age was I? I was 13/14/15 'til I turned 17? I can't remember when I stopped watching it. It's really bad now. Oh man... 24 days until THAT DAY... >< *5:01 AngryGodzillaPie Gravity Falls ? RS * > *5:01 Rigbybestie1510 ...wait, wait, wait... Season 6? CN. I hate you. So much. *5:01 AngryGodzillaPie *hides* *5:01 Rigbybestie1510 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ *5:01 AngryGodzillaPie didn't you say you hated that show? *5:01 TheCryptic You think a Season 7 will come out? I think Season 8 will be the last one. *5:01 AngryGodzillaPie NO *I DON'T WANT THEM TO PULL A SPONGEBOB *5:02 Rigbybestie1510 I don't hate the show THAT much, I just hate the way the show's going and how some of the episodes are really bad follow-ups to good episodes or just poorly written to boot. *^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ *5:02 AngryGodzillaPie NO MORE MILKING THINGS THAT WERE ONCE GOOD *5:02 Rigbybestie1510 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ *5:02 TheCryptic I like You Hi wasn't bad *I like You Hi! *I meant Yuji *5:02 AngryGodzillaPie Waddles debut, the Pterodacyl, Tourist Trapped, and the Finale are the best *I like how Alex is deciding to stay away from cliche stuff like aliens *''Once you've done aliens you've done it all'' *5:03 Rigbybestie1510 I SERIOUSLY BELIEVE I SERIOUSLY BELIEVE THAT NICK KEPT SPONGEBOB AND FAIRLY ODDPARENTS ON SO LONG TO SHOW US WHAT HAPPENS WHEN WE KEEP GOOD SHOWS ON TOO LONG THEY WERE TEACHING US A LESSON * *5:03 AngryGodzillaPie IKR *5:03 TheCryptic How did you do that? *5:03 AngryGodzillaPie well, how is GF going that's so bad? *5:03 Rigbybestie1510 ? *5:04 CoolJule I learned more from that lesson that all those years in school @Rig *5:04 Rigbybestie1510 *5:04 TheCryptic wants to see that happen so he can FIRE MORDO AND RIG *5:04 AngryGodzillaPie ...he w0t m8 *5:04 Rigbybestie1510 ^ *5:05 TheCryptic *5:05 Rigbybestie1510 I just saw the first episodes the other day. I feel so old... ;-; *The show's fro 2010 and I feel old, what's wrong with me? *5:05 AngryGodzillaPie My least favorite Gravity Falls episode...I think it's the clone one *5:05 Rigbybestie1510 from* *5:05 TheCryptic *5:05 AngryGodzillaPie though I still love(d?) some of the lines *5:05 Rigbybestie1510 ...I dunno what episode that is! *5:06 TheCryptic ( benson ) *5:06 Rigbybestie1510 I wish there was a Dummy emote here, like on dA... >< *5:06 AngryGodzillaPie *Old Man McGunkin? switches bodies with a little girl* I'VE REGAINED MY INNOCENCE *5:06 Rigbybestie1510 *5:06 TheCryptic Does anyone know how to make emotes *5:06 AngryGodzillaPie We're not a search engine *5:06 Rigbybestie1510 MediaWiki:Emoticons *^ * *WAIT VAIT I JUST REMEMBERED MEDIC!RIG DANG IT, I ALWAYS GET DISTRACTED THIS IS WHY I DRAW IN MY ROOM jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk Cirrusly, I do draw in my room to avoid distractions. But, I'm waiting for my aunt to come with my sub. And, I need T.S. for reasons. *5:08 AngryGodzillaPie God I am terrible at backstories *5:08 Rigbybestie1510 YOU? Pfffffffffffffft... *I WISH I could make a good, non-cliche one. *5:09 AngryGodzillaPie HOW DO I CONNECT RADIOACTIVE ALIEN FUEL THAT MAKES THINGS KAIJU AND A GARGOYLE *HOW *5:10 Rigbybestie1510 UM OKAY ONE DAY SOME STUPID HUMANS WERE TRANSPORTING SOME RADIOACTIVE ALIEN FUEL TO AREA 51 THEN, THE TANK FELL AND SPLASHED STUFF BOOM KAIJUS *stoned* *burned* *fed to hyenas* #I'msososososorry *TheCryptic has left work. *5:11 AngryGodzillaPie No I mean like *because the backstory for everything happening is... *GET READY FOR A WALL'O'TEXT *In 1947, UFOs attack Earth, but government leaders develop a secret weapon that unleashes an EMP -Electromagnetic pulse- that could disable the ships. The weapon works, but the UFOs crash and wreak havoc all over. However, the leaking fuel turns out to be radioactive, and mutates 10 things into giant monsters and creatures. It soon starts a war that's called the War of the Monsters. It soon ends with Togera -the Godzilla expy being captured-, and the deaths of the rest of the monsters. Soon enough, the mothership that transported the second alien invasion had exploded, and the resulting hyperfuel created even more creatures, and reanimated the dead, which started 2nd War of the Monsters, which this project takes place in. The Monsters are joined by robots created in Area 52 by the Branch of Extermination and Containment of Irradiated Beings. *You are now away. *TheCryptic has come to work. *5:16 AngryGodzillaPie and so the 2nd War introduces a giant gargoyle *and IDK how to connect the fuel and the gargoyle to make a kaiju *5:16 TheCryptic Can someone make some emotes on my wiki for me it is not working *You are no longer away. *5:16 Rigbybestie1510 That... that's actually really creative. *looks at my crapshoots for shows* ... *5:17 AngryGodzillaPie RS wiki is your first place to ask to make emotes? Your priorities are skewed, no offense *5:17 Rigbybestie1510 You mean install them? I can do that. But, I don't have the power to. And, I'm busy... *^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ *5:18 TheCryptic william-carver.wikia.com *http://william-carver.wikia.com *5:20 AngryGodzillaPie omfg *dude *WE ARE NOT THE DAMN PLACE TO ASK FOR EMOTES *5:21 TheCryptic Says COME ON! *5:21 Rigbybestie1510 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ THANK YOU @Angry *5:21 TheCryptic >:-( *>:( *5:21 Rigbybestie1510 TYROLEANS Y U SO HARD TO DRAW *5:21 TheCryptic * *>: - ( *5:22 Rigbybestie1510 ...dood... ...you're acting a bit immature to be 22+ years old... *5:22 TheCryptic : *O *:O *5:23 AngryGodzillaPie I doubt you're 22+ *adults don't really beg people who can't do something to do it *5:24 TheCryptic 1947: I smashed 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000009 heads in *5:24 CoolJule 22's the new 12 *5:24 AngryGodzillaPie ... * *JULE *5:24 Rigbybestie1510 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ *5:24 AngryGodzillaPie I AM DYING *5:24 Rigbybestie1510 DUDE JUST YES rofl *5:24 TheCryptic You will become (hi-five ghost) *5:24 Rigbybestie1510 Dude, can you just go back to playing CoD? *5:25 TheCryptic I do not own COD *5:25 AngryGodzillaPie What she's saying is go back to doing kid things *5:25 TheCryptic I fucking HATE CoD *5:25 CoolJule Wait, that joke was pretty good? woah *5:25 Rigbybestie1510 Well, play with your G.I. Joes, dear. *5:26 TheCryptic I don't own then either *5:26 Rigbybestie1510 Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure... *5:26 TheCryptic Wrooooong *5:26 Rigbybestie1510 Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure... *5:26 TheCryptic Wrooooooooooong *5:26 AngryGodzillaPie wait are we extending vowels like stoners nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow *5:26 Rigbybestie1510 And, I don't own 1,000 stuffed animals. * *5:26 TheCryptic RAP BATTLE *5:27 Rigbybestie1510 Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude... I'm so hiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh *How are we going to do a rap battle... with text? *5:28 AngryGodzillaPie gah brb *5:28 Rigbybestie1510 KK D: *5:29 TheCryptic Man you sound country did you run a farm and have 2 sons... *You are now away. *TheCryptic has left work. *5:38 AngryGodzillaPie YES **Welcome to the Park! Please review our rules. **Chat hacks initialized. **To report errors or bugs, or to suggest features or translations, leave a message at w:c:User talk:Monchoman45. **6:59 Rigbybestie1510 Aw, dang... everyone's gone... D: **I'll be drawing if anyone needs me... ...but, you probably won't. **You are now away. **AngryGodzillaPie has come to work. **7:21 AngryGodzillaPie back **aaaaand bbl again -_- **You are no longer away. **7:21 Rigbybestie1510 WB! **D: **Okay... **You are now away. **CoolJule has come to work. **AngryGodzillaPie has left work. **You are no longer away. **7:34 Rigbybestie1510 JULELES **7:35 CoolJule hey riggles **how come no one ever shows up here **You are now away. **Kait Dunlap has come to work. **7:42 CoolJule yo Kaitles **7:42 Kait Dunlap hi cool **AngryGodzillaPie has come to work. **7:45 AngryGodzillaPie bahck **7:46 Kait Dunlap ANGRY **7:46 AngryGodzillaPie WHAT THE BLOODY HELL **I only saw Rig on the roster **You are no longer away. **7:46 Rigbybestie1510 KAITTLES **7:46 AngryGodzillaPie so the random Kait startled me **7:46 Kait Dunlap RIGGLES ** **7:46 Rigbybestie1510 My chat is updated. **ANGRIES **7:46 Kait Dunlap Well speaking of bloody, I think my feet despise me >.> **7:47 Rigbybestie1510 I'm trying to draw this damn Ubersaw and for the life of me, I can't draw weapons well. EVEN THIS SIMPLE SHIZ **D: **7:47 Kait Dunlap My left foot has had a HUGE bunch of warts on the ball of the foot and I just got it burned AND scrapped off again **7:48 AngryGodzillaPie awwww D: **DAMMIT I'M OUT OF B-MOVIE MONSTERS *slowly sobs in a corner* **7:48 Kait Dunlap had it since August, only mentioned it AFTER swim season in November, even this medicine I was the guinea pig of didn't work so, this better work **Killer Tomatoes? @angry **or do you have that already? **Isnt The Stuff a B-Movie? **7:50 AngryGodzillaPie I mean like generic types **7:50 Kait Dunlap Oh **7:50 AngryGodzillaPie I'm adding Tomatoes though **Like giant ape, giant lizard, etc. **7:50 Kait Dunlap Giant shark? **7:51 AngryGodzillaPie have it **ooooh WHO WANTS A STORY **7:52 Kait Dunlap Hm, killer tomatoes, giant animals, im not sure what else **ME **You are now away. **ME WANT STORY **7:52 AngryGodzillaPie ok so **It's lunch **there's this kid nobody LIKES, only tolerates **stupid, obnoxious, violent, annoying, gross **the teachers always say **''if there's someone near you you know you can't handle move'' **He sits near me and 6 friends **we move **some supervisor gets her 70 year old panties in a twist **7:53 Kait Dunlap Your teachers say that?! **7:54 AngryGodzillaPie I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN WHAT YOU DID, AND YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID. YOU WILL STAY SILENT FOR THE REST OF LUNCH AND WILL NOT MOVE FROM THESE SEATS UNTIL THE END OF LUNCH **so we stay **once lunch is over, we tell the teacher whose class we go to right after **teacher apologizes and nothing happens **and the supervisor has the NERVE to say **''Tomorrow is a new day'' **LIKE WE'LL FORGET THAT **the kid **7:55 Kait Dunlap ........ I think MY school had bad teachers/adults **7:55 AngryGodzillaPie he has a reputation for lying **7:55 CoolJule idiots **7:55 AngryGodzillaPie He gets told on? He doesn't have any idea of what happened **7:55 Kait Dunlap thought* **7:55 AngryGodzillaPie HE THREATENS KIDS WITH DEATH AND VIOLENCE **AND NOBODY CARES **BUT AS SOON AS PEOPLE AVOIDS HIM **EVERYBODY LOSES THEIR MINDS **7:56 CoolJule @Angry why did that last text remind me of the joker? **7:57 AngryGodzillaPie Was trying to reference that **7:57 CoolJule man thats like some bad school system there **7:57 Kait Dunlap That's how schools work **7:58 CoolJule i feel like they're bragging in my face that they get paid money to make stupid decesions **7:59 Kait Dunlap But its like my scum bags neighbors, even the TEACHERS have humor when they're mentioned **This one teacher asked the girl how her weekend was and apparently, she had said that her parents talked about her scummy boyfriend (irony really), and the teacher looked away and rolled her eyes **You are no longer away. **8:01 Rigbybestie1510 How about my giant Lizard/Dog thing? #LateLateLateLateLate **8:01 Kait Dunlap Literally, the girl never looks like she bathes, wears clothes she should NOT wear, apparently smokes and does "things" with her boyfriend and he smokes to high heaven, only showers once a month, has hair longer than most of the girls in our school, etc **8:01 Rigbybestie1510 O_O **8:01 Kait Dunlap And that's why I have to get the hell out of my house every morning **They will walk slowly either holding hands or has his hand around her waist and he smokes the whole time **8:01 CoolJule thats weird **8:02 Kait Dunlap And with asthma and shit with them, I basically RUN to get in front of them and as far away as possible **They are sophomores so...15-16, maybe 17? **8:02 Rigbybestie1510 ... *steps back slowly* *starts running* #jkjkjkjkjkjk **8:02 Kait Dunlap IDK, but the parents allow their underage kid to smoke, that pisses me off the most **8:02 Rigbybestie1510 People shouldn't smoke at ALL. **8:02 Kait Dunlap Exactly! **8:03 Rigbybestie1510 DAMNIT WHY AM I STILL GETTING DISTRACTED ... *looks at terribad drawing* *looks at Chat and Steam* Carry on, guys. **8:03 Kait Dunlap And when you're our age, youre basically looking like a elderly person or sound like one when you are decades away from being that age **8:04 Rigbybestie1510 EXACTLY Actually, my mom knows this lady who's daughter smokes so much, she looks older than her mother. I thought she was her mother's mother! **8:04 Kait Dunlap we've had kids in my grade suspended for "dip", including this kid who was brand new that got suspended his first week here **THAT proves your future **8:05 Rigbybestie1510 Dip? "HEY, SHE HAS RANCH" "SUSPEND HER" **8:05 CoolJule Its SO unfair to me... Why cant people buy my work? BUT FREAKING DRUGS AND ALCOHOL THAT KILL PEOPLE EVENTUALLY, GET MORE MONEY! **8:05 Kait Dunlap If only that was THAT kind of dip @rig **We PAY for them to kill themselves **my neighbor (the guy who is scummy), his family reeks of welfare but now have a brand new shiny car, she has a hoverround, have a brand new flat screen TV, etc **And WE pay for THAT **the only "good" thing is the hoverround for the mother who is Stay Puft Man **8:06 Rigbybestie1510 My neighbors smoked all of the time. Good thing they got evicted or moved or whatever. I hate how I was choking to death everyday. I already have a hard time breathing... >< **8:07 Kait Dunlap The guy and his family's old apartment got sewer crap in it or whatever but whatever it was, WHY HERE? **why not in the other side of town?! **now we all have to hold our breathe going by their house **the 2nd "smells like hell" house on my block **brb **You are now away. **Kait Dunlap has left work. **You are no longer away. **8:22 Rigbybestie1510 Oh guys, um, Dei says hi! **Aw, Kait brb'd. D: **Kait Dunlap has come to work. **8:24 Kait Dunlap test **8:25 Rigbybestie1510 WB Kait! **You are now away. **8:32 Kait Dunlap Has Rack been on? **8:34 AngryGodzillaPie not that I've seen **8:38 Kait Dunlap he's probably napping **he HAS taken accidental naps and has been on later than usual **Ugh Health is stupid I gotta go ask my mom questions about her as a teenager....don't ask WHY we were assigned this cause I have no idea myself **CoolJule has left work. **CoolJule has come to work. **9:09 Kait Dunlap back **9:12 CoolJule WB **9:15 Kait Dunlap I forgot I had screenshots on my page till now, and I just remembered how hilarious they are **Guys, just wondering but, how can you stop shaking? **Ugh, or not yet -_- **NVM I guess im just cold or something since it stopped **9:39 CoolJule so i wrote this short story the other day http://cooljules-comics.wikia.com/wiki/Change_(Short_Story) **9:39 Kait Dunlap Ill read that as soon as I can get Peekaboo to stop **CoolJule so i wrote this short story the other day http://cooljules-comics.wikia.com/wiki/Change_(Short_Story) **9:39 Kait Dunlap Ill read that as soon as I can get Peekaboo to stop **9:50 PeekabooGang you can't stop me! PEEKABOO! **10:01 Kait Dunlap wb rig **10:01 Rigbybestie1510 Danke Kait. **10:01 CoolJule shouldn't you ban peekaboo? **10:02 Kait Dunlap I cant, well on chat yes, but that isn't gonna do anything **10:02 Rigbybestie1510 Is... is that dude underage...? His one post is... really immature. **10:02 Kait Dunlap His page provides good info **10:03 CoolJule http://cooljules-comics.wikia.com/wiki/Change_(Short_Story) **Welcome to the Park! Please review our rules. **Chat hacks initialized. **To report errors or bugs, or to suggest features or translations, leave a message at w:c:User talk:Monchoman45. **AngryGodzillaPie has left work. **10:05 Kait Dunlap Whoa, nice work **10:05 Rigbybestie1510 ...um, "Peekaboo Vandalism"? ...is this preschool or something? **10:05 Kait Dunlap Who knows **AngryGodzillaPie has come to work. **10:05 Kait Dunlap People do numerous things for numerous reasons **10:05 AngryGodzillaPie riiiiiiiiiiiih *riiiiiiiiiiiiiig **we vhait for you **plz come back soon **10:06 Rigbybestie1510 But, I keep dying... D: **10:06 AngryGodzillaPie PLZ **10:07 Rigbybestie1510 And, I need to gain the attention span to read that. I get so distracted lately. Gah, Party All The Time playing randomly somewhere and I can't find it... DX **10:07 Kait Dunlap You know how many times ive died on games? On RS' DS game, I got so mad I almost screamed at my DS and chucked it, thankfully I remembered, it was my brother's DS lol **10:07 Rigbybestie1510 **10:07 Kait Dunlap Party All the Time? **OH I thought it was Summertime Lovin' for some reason **10:07 Rigbybestie1510 Eddie Murphy... is a really good singer. **10:08 Kait Dunlap Really? He sings? **10:08 Rigbybestie1510 YES **10:08 AngryGodzillaPie ART ASKS WHERE YOU ARE **10:08 Rigbybestie1510 I need to find his newest song... it doesn't even sound like him... **Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay... I'll rejoin... DX **10:09 Kait Dunlap Is Soy's bday tomorrow?! **PeekabooGang has come to work. **10:12 PeekabooGang fuckv fuck **motherfuckers **PeekabooGang has been fired by Kait Dunlap. **Aurastorm1 has come to work. **10:13 Kait Dunlap hi aura **You are now away. **10:15 Aurastorm1 Hey guys **10:15 CoolJule i gtg **10:15 Kait Dunlap bye cool **10:15 CoolJule bye guys **CoolJule has left work. **OtisElevatorGuy1 has come to work. **OtisElevatorGuy1 has left work. **AngryGodzillaPie has left work. **11:01 Kait Dunlap I g2g **Aurastorm1 has left work. **Rackliffelikespurple has come to work. **Rackliffelikespurple has left work. Category:Blog posts